


Некоторым позволено чуть больше

by Strawberry_Hope



Series: Розовые перья за спиной [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Humor, Size Kink, Trafalgar D. Water Law-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Ло просыпается в королевской спальне в полном одиночестве. Его одежда в непригодном состоянии, и шуба Дофламинго кажется идеальным вариантом вплоть до момента, пока сам Дофламинго не вернулся в спальню.AU, где Ло стал Коразоном семьи Донкихот.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Розовые перья за спиной [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834756
Kudos: 11





	Некоторым позволено чуть больше

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WTheF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTheF/gifts).



> Это как девушка, которая носит рубашку своего парня, только Ло, который надел шубу Доффи.
> 
> И секс тут не особо подробный или долгий, просто он есть. 
> 
> Если серьёзно, это ау, где Ло все же не смог уйти от семьи после побега с Росанантом, и Дофламинго смог его переманить обратно на свою сторону. Честно, я придумала намного больше вещей, чем написала здесь, поэтому я хочу написать серию небольших работ.
> 
> Не пытайтесь искать смысла в названиях.

Ло проснулся без особых на то причин и первое время пребывал в туманном беспамятстве, всё ещё ощущая сонливость, обволакивающее чувство защищённости и вызванную им лень. Обычно он не мог себе позволить после пробуждения проводить в постели времени больше определенного скромного лимита, необходимого для того, чтобы потянуться, зевнуть, откинуть одеяло и встать, даже не из-за требующих его внимания дел, а из-за нервирующей тревожности, будто если он сейчас тут же не вскочит и не займётся своими обязанностями, то все пойдёт наперекосяк. Но сейчас всё было иначе. Настойчивый утренний свет пробивался сквозь плотные розовые гардины королевской спальни, преломляясь и окрашивая покои в, очевидно, такой же мягкий розовый цвет (как будто по-настоящему розовых вещей в этом месте не хватало), и это был единственный визитёр, что имел достаточную наглость, дабы незваным пробраться сюда. Хотя, безусловно, Дофламинго был настолько упрям и вспыльчив, что мог бы при желании даже свету запретить проникать на его территорию без разрешения, благо, свет ему ещё ни разу не сумел досадить до такой степени.

Но Ло подумалось, что он посмотрел бы на это зрелище, и это вызвало улыбку на его лице. Он стал по-настоящему пробуждаться.

Постепенно память возвращалась сквозь кисель сознания прямо в разум Трафальгара, проведя за собой тайком ещё и ощущения тела: затекла рука, которую Ло во сне подложил под голову, приятно ныла поясница и весьма закономерно болела задница, а ещё хотелось в туалет. Возможно, именно из-за этого он и проснулся, однако вставать было ещё слишком неохотно, и Ло, перевернувшись на спину (чтобы в онемевшей руке возобновилось приемлемое кровообращение) некоторое время просто скользил взглядом по балдахину благородного пурпурного цвета. Пока голова оставалась приятно пустой, рука свалилась с кровати и просто повисла в воздухе, но не потому, что королевская кровать внезапно была узкой или маленькой для рослого парня — на самом деле она была поистине королевских размеров, и даже её гигантский хозяин не мог занять всю возможную площадь, — а потому что тот по привычке занял самый край и был близок к падению на пол. Обычно во сне Доффи удерживал его подле себя, приблизительно в середине постели, но сегодня он куда-то ушёл, и Ло сам по себе сполз ~~следом за хозяином~~ к краю. Что ж, все равно уже настала пора вставать, как бы не хотелось обратного — кровать была будто идеальной для сна: не слишком мягкая, не слишком жёсткая, словом, Донкихот умел подбирать себе лучшие вещи.

Но необходимо было подняться, иначе он обоссыт королевскую опочивальню, а это слишком даже для такого гадкого по характеру парня. Не говоря уже о том, что делать гадости Доффи опасно для жизни, да и не особо хочется: Дофламинго был тем, кто принял умирающего озлобленного на весь мир мальчишку не просто в свою пиратскую команду, а в семью, нашёл дьявольский фрукт, способный его излечить, даже простил побег с Росинантом (хотя, все же это было похищение), назначил старшим лидером и многое-многое другое. Необъяснимым образом в чёрством, отравленном ненавистью к миру сердце родилась благодарность или что-то подобное, в меру развращенное, под стать хозяину этого сердца. Это чувство Ло никогда не спешил демонстрировать, напротив, — прятал за циничной ухмылкой и острым взглядом и бережно хранил остаток своей человечности.

Для начала стоило одеться. Да, для того, чтобы пройти в ванную комнату, не нужно было покидать покоев, однако Ло чувствовал себя некомфортно таким голым, открытым, беззащитным в том числе и наедине с собой. К тому же на спине и ногах у него остались неглубокие, но по-особенному неприятные рубцы: неровные ямки, которые будто кто-то выдавил пальцами на загорелой коже, но та, вместо того, чтобы упруго вернуть привычную форму, запомнила их и замерла в таком положении. Это были следы от отравления белым свинцом — он был ~~умирающим~~ ребёнком, который только учился пользоваться новообретенной силой, от того не смог сделать всё достаточно чисто, чтобы не оставить этих хирургических рубцов. Сейчас он вполне мог исправить те шрамы, как и многие другие, однако оставил их себе в качестве напоминания. Всё равно отрекаться от них бессмысленно: даже, если он уберёт их, он всегда будет помнить, что они там были. Тем не менее смотреть на них не слишком хотелось.

Ло попытался припомнить, где осталась его одежда после вчерашнего крайне нетерпеливого избавления от неё, и в памяти отчётливо всплыл треск разрываемой ткани. Но он не расстроился: такое часто случалось, когда они с Доффи давно не виделись, и тот успевал соскучиться. Не в прямом смысле (сомнительно, что Дофламинго был способен скучать по кому-то живому), просто мужчина становился намного нетерпеливее, жёстче, _голоднее_ в постели. Трафальгар привык и даже ловил кайф: ощущать себя столь желанным было лестно, и это было куда приятнее пустых красивых фраз, которые обычно подразумеваются под лестью и которые совершенно не волновали молодого мужчину.

Его одежда пришла в негодность (на самом деле это немного раздражало, но не сильнее розового пространства вокруг, так что просто как фоновый шум, который со временем становился привычным и в некотором роде желанным), и Ло обдумывал вариант накинуть на себя лёгкое, но безумно огромное одеяло. Однако его взгляд зацепился за кресло, на спинке которого лежала знакомая перьевая шуба: должно быть Дофламинго перед уходом слишком спешил или же намеренно оставил её, дабы не запачкать. Кажется, у Детки 5 вновь появился «жених», и Доффи мог отправиться на расправу с очередным самоуверенным ублюдком.

Парень поднялся и подошёл к креслу. Оглянулся по сторонам.

Медленно и осторожно, будто боясь быть пойманным за этим поступком, Ло протянул руку к креслу и погладил крупные взъерошенные перья. Как всегда стало щекотно и, почему-то, тепло.

Эта шуба наряду с очками, широкой улыбкой, своеобразной походкой и сучьим характером была визитной карточкой Джокера задолго до того, как восстановил права своего рода на власть над этим островом. Даже во время первой встречи, когда ребёнком Ло завалился на базу семьи Донкихот весь обвешанный гранатами и с желанием отомстить этому блядскому миру любым из возможных способом, Доффи был в этой шубе, а прошло уже больше десятка лет. Если честно, Ло не мог с ходу припомнить, когда вообще видел его без шубы, кроме как во время секса (и то, даже тогда он не всегда её снимал), а тут взял и оставил так просто. Парень поднял пернатую махину перед собой, придирчиво рассматривая — удивительно хорошее состояние для столь старой вещи, — а потом быстро, _воровато_ просунул руки в рукава, ощущая, как мягкая внутренняя ткань окутывает и будто бы обнимает его плечи, спину, ноги и руки. Шуба была велика парню в плечах, немного спадая, и длинна — рукава закрывали пальцы и длились ещё как минимум на ладонь, а щиколотки щекотали перья подола, — должно быть, Ло выглядел просто нелепо маленьким в такой огромной вещи, но чувство защищённости, что обволакивала его с самого пробуждение, увеличилось многократно. Будто он надел не какую-то там шубу, а плотный стальной доспех, способный уберечь от любой опасности.

Будто сам Доффи был рядом.

Трафальгар отчётливо ощутил, как к его щекам прилила кровь, и это на самом деле удивило его: мало что в мире могло смутить прожженного циника. Ах, да, Дофламинго вполне успешно справлялся с этой миссией, однако даже у него это не получалось так легко, как удалось самому Ло. Но шубу он не снял, рассудив, что все равно в покои короля никто не зайдет и не увидит его маленькой шалости, а в ней он чувствовал себя слишком хорошо, чтобы проигнорировать свой небольшой каприз. Все же он является правой рукой короля, его Коразоном и может позволить себе чуть больше, чем обычный человек. Например, украсть ненадолго вещь Доффи, пока тот сам не видит, и вжаться носом в безумно розовый, смехотворно пернатый ворот, вдыхая сконцентрированный запах его владельца. Возможно, он тоже немного соскучился. Чуть-чуть.

В ванной он быстро справился со своей проблемой, тщательно вымыл руки, а затем даже умылся и посмотрел в зеркало: залегшие тени под глазами смыть не удалось. Он усмехнулся, и отражение приобрело угрожающе чокнутый вид. Каждая деталь, будь то растрёпанные угольные волосы, блестящие золотые кольца серёг, те же серые тени под глазами, черные линии татуировок, бордовые следы минувшей ночи или — особенно — розовые перья, обрамляющие его (недостаточно) рослую фигуру выглядела слишком вызывающими и гротескными, что сейчас он как нельзя лучше вписывался в общую безумную картину своей семьи. Ло продолжал рассматривать свое отражение, думая, что, пожалуй, для него розовый — это слишком. Пусть уж этот благородный агрессивный цвет остаётся королю.

Пока молодой мужчина про себя рассуждал о столь маловажным вещах, осознанно растягивая минуты самолюбования и общее ленивое настроение, двери в покои распахнулись, и некто вошёл внутрь: его уверенные шаги развеяли тишину спальни. Уже тогда Ло нахмурился и оглянулся через плечо, будто силясь через стену увидеть того, кто посмел войти в спальню, однако он и так знал ответ. Поступь была слишком знакомая: нахальная, широкая и удивительно легкая для такого огромного мужчины. Так что на самом деле Трафальгар думал о том, как ему поступить.

— Ло? — позвал Доффи почти нежно, но больше раздражённо. Наверняка ожидал увидеть своего Коразона спящим в постели, а тот куда-то сбежал с утра пораньше без спросу. Не то, чтобы Дофламинго не любил, когда подчинённые самостоятельно принимали решения, скорее он не любил, когда их решения не вписывались в его планы. — Уже ушёл, паршивец? — сказал он куда тише, будто для себя, уже в другой части комнаты, распахнул занавески и зашуршал чем-то на столе.

Ло не думал таится и ждать того, когда Дофламинго уйдёт — это было бы глупо и наивно. Ещё он мог бы воспользоваться своей силой, чтобы перенестись прямо к себе в комнату, но настолько необоснованное бегство было унизительно для его гордой натуры. Единственное, о чем он сейчас думал, выйти ему прямо так или пристыженно оставить шубу где-то здесь, допустим, на вешалке для полотенец. Но отмёл и эти мысли: Джокер не настолько глуп, чтобы не догадаться, кто перенёс его обожаемую вещицу в ванную комнату, а утаить неудачную попытку кражи будет караться сильнее самой этой попытки. Ло решил оставить всё, как есть, и выйти из ванной с самым нейтральным выражением лица, на которое был сейчас способен.

На это ушло десять глубоких вздохов под счёт: нужно было унять неуместный румянец и позорную дрожь в коленях. Однако он поборол слабость и бесшумно вышел в спальню.

— Я здесь, — сказал парень и тут же привлёк внимание мужчины, который в одной руке держал гроздь винограда, а во второй — бутылку фруктового вина, из горла которой жадно пил.

А потом внезапно вино полилось мимо рта, стекая по губам, по гладкому подбородку стройными струйками и проливаясь прямо на оголенную грудь: Ло внимательно проследил за потоком жидкости, пока Дофламинго опалял его своим взглядом сквозь плотные малиновые стекла очков, но так ничего не сказал, что было совсем ему не свойственно. Парень ожидал хотя бы хлёсткий комментарий, но вместо этого мужчина отстранил бутылку от губ, положил виноград на место и освободившейся рукой снял очки, продолжая рассматривать Ло. Ло рассматривал в ответ, не желая разрушать установившейся между ними тишины. Не сейчас.

Дофламинго стоял, уперевшись бёдрами в стол, уже свежий и бодрый с взъерошенными будто после полёта волосами, на лице у него было немного тяжёлое задумчивое выражение, уши подергивались по неизвестным причинам, а нижняя часть лица и грудь поблескивали от пролитого вина. Он, как всегда был в светлой рубашке, которую не удосуживался застёгивать, отчего открывался прекрасный вид на четко очерченную мускулатуру, и в чёрных бриджах с волнистыми розовыми полосами, которые были слишком плотно натянуты в районе паха. Ло, не отводя взгляда, облизнул сухие после сна губы.

— Подойди ко мне, Ло, — приказал Доффи не очень трезвым голосом, но виной тому был вовсе не алкоголь. Он отложил очки на стопку книг и жестом повторил свой приказ.

— Мне снять её? — спросил парень, уже на подходе к мужчине. Он немного нервничал из-за нечитаемого выражения лица «молодого господина» и в целом потому, что не мог предсказать его дальнейшие действия: Дофламинго был достаточно экспрессивным, чтобы врезать ему по лицу в порыве гнева. Исключительно в воспитательных целях (и плевать, что воспитаннику уже за двадцать, и воспитывать его как-то поздно).

— Нет, не стоит, — ответ был спокойным, голос мужчины был чуть ниже обычного, что поражало парочку интересных предположений в голове. Любое из них полностью устраивало Ло, поэтому он расслабленно усмехнулся и подошёл почти вплотную к Доффи, запрокидывая голову вверх, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо. Раньше эта необходимость раздражала, сейчас же стала привычной и почти машинальным жестом. — Будешь? — Дофламинго потряс бутылкой перед лицом парня и, дождавшись, когда тот отрицательно покачает головой, не глядя отставил вино в сторону.

Стекло звонким звуком стукнулось трижды: в первый раз, когда бутылку неловко поставили в неустойчивое положение на стол, во второй, когда она упала на бок и покатилась по столешнице, и в третий, когда та наткнулась на стопку книг и окончательно замерла на месте. Однако звон всякий раз остался проигнорирован.

Мужчина схватил подчинённого за шею, и Трафальгар пропустил вдох в ожидании, но гигантские руки так и остались обманчиво лёгкими, нежными и ласковыми. Пальцы тонкие и ловкие, но такие большие, под стать владельцу, аккуратно поглаживали яркие засосы, очерчивали проступающие жилки на шее, поправляли растрёпанные в разные стороны перья, не упустили шанса потрепать полосу бороды — были везде и повсюду, а потом схватили подбородок и потянули его ещё выше. Дофламинго расплылся в широкой улыбке, явно довольный своими манипуляциями и податливостью парня.

— Красивый, — заверил он таким тоном, что, казалось, совсем невосприимчивого к лести Ло пробрало мурашками между лопаток. — Тебе очень идёт, _Трафальгар Ди Ватер Ло_ , — вот тут бы парень поспорил, но желания что-то доказывать непробиваемому королю не было вовсе. Было желание вцепиться в широкие плечи, притянуть к себе и целовать, но Дофламинго сам склонился, нависая сверху. — Ты самый красивый, — и поцеловал, продолжая придерживать за подбородок.

Его губы были сладкие и мокрые после вина, а ещё невероятно горячие и голодные.

— Ты же знаешь, что на мне этот трюк не работает, — оторвавшись, произнёс Ло, а после припал к подбородку, слизывая фруктовую сласть. Дофламинго довольно заурчал — громкий, чрезвычайно довольный звук оглушал и завораживал — и подхватил Коразона за талию, выпрямляясь и подтягивая его выше, к себе. В ответ Ло сдавил его коленями с боков, чтобы точно не упасть и продемонстрировать характер.

— Знаю, но ты слишком красивый, чтобы молчать об этом, — сказал Доффи, явно довольный тем, что такой красивый мальчик угодил к нему в сети (или тем, что тот всё же смущённо прикусил губу). Красивый мальчик промолчал сам и не дал возможности продолжить беседу, вовлекая в новый поцелуй.

Отметя размашистым движением руки в сторону лишний мусор, мужчина уселся на стол, утягивая за собой Ло и усаживая его на свои колени. Его широкие ладони удивительно ловко пробрались под полы шубы и легли на крепкое, закалённое уже настоящими боями тело: одна на взмокшую спину между лопатками, а другая — на бедро, прощупывая постоянные следы отступившей болезни оставляя свои: пускай временные, но регулярно возобновляемые. Трафальгар тоже легко пробрался Доффи под рубашку, беспорядочно оглаживая идеальные мышцы спины (перья на рукавах непривычно ласково гладили и щекотали распалённую кожу), но не оставляя следов ногтей, как обычно поступали местные темпераментные красотки. Вместо этого он, кое-как оторвавшись от настойчивых губ, укусил загорелую шею в опасной близости с бьющейся артерии, оставляя свой след тоже. Был бы это кто-то другой, Дофламинго тут же бы разрезал наглеца своими нитями, но его Ло было можно чуточку больше, чем остальным.

Мужчина, чуть отстранился от молодого любовника, опираясь ладонью о столешницу, но продолжил придерживать его второй рукой за талию и открыто рассматривал. Затуманенные тёмные глаза, припухшие губы, блестящее от пота и утопающие в розовых перьях тело, гордо стоящий член — картинка Доффи пришлась по вкусу, и он облизнулся. Ло выглядел так соблазнительно и сладко, что вызывал желание облизать целиком и полностью, а потом обкончать его с головы до пят и выставить на всеобщее обозрение, чтобы каждый выблядок на свете знал, кому принадлежит этот сексуальный засранец, и даже думать не смел и пальцем пошевелить в его сторону. В такие моменты Доффи жалел, что обычай публичного секса короля со своей королевой (фавориткой) канул в лету, и в современных реалиях его инициативу по возобновлению древних традиций не оценят. Правда, не факт, что это его остановит при должном желании.

Хорошая идея на самом деле. Он правда подумает об этом в свободное время.

Ловкие подвижные пальцы обхватили ствол члена, образовывая плотное кольцо, и Дофламинго стал размашисто надрачивать своему Коразону, наблюдая, как податливая плоть скользит от таких простых движений. Ло вцепился своими пальцами ему в плечи и стал то прикусывать, то облизывать свои пухлые покрасневшие после поцелуев губы, явно нарываясь на то, чтобы его трахнули между этих раздроченных губ. И поэтому Донкихот положил вторую руку ему на щёку, надавил большим пальцем на неплотно сжатые губы и с лёгкостью проник внутрь, почти обжигаясь от жара мальчишки, но даже так не решая прерывать акта властвования. Он быстро прошёлся по упругому языку и кромке зубов, а затем оттянул кожу щёки в сторону, заставляя Ло открыть рот. А тот повёл голову в сторону, вслед за рукой любовника, не слишком впечатлённый, но преданный.

— Хороший мальчик, — с извечной нечитаемой усмешкой на лице похвалил мужчина. Такая похвала могла быть воспринята личным оскорблением, но сейчас, пока длинные аристократичные пальцы гладили его член, Ло было откровенно плевать.

Трафальгар был слишком тихим — на вкус Доффи — любовником: с трудом удавалось довести его до несдержанных, жадных стонов, а о криках в постели даже речи не шло, однако всякий неровный вздох от него воспринимался куда лучше крика от иного любовника или любовницы. Вот и сейчас парень молча принимал ласки, а мужчина так же молча любовался стекающими со лба капельками пота, почерневшими от удовольствия глазами, расширенными от частого, жадного дыхания крыльями носа, дрожащим кадыком и вздымающийся грудью.

— И как тебе, Ло? — прохрипел Доффи, потому что говорить трезво совсем не мог, но его это не слишком беспокоило. Он надавил на талию парню, чтобы тот сильнее прижался задницей к эрекции мужчины, и тот понятливо заработал бёдрами, раскачиваясь вверх-вниз. Дофламинго шумно выдохнул.

— Жарко, — честно признался Ло. Мало того, что на Дресс Роуз постоянно стояла теплая погода, переходящая в настоящий зной, и в шубе было душно, она липла к потной спине, так от ощущения огромного властного любовника становилось совсем безумно жарко. Дофламинго своими действиями пробуждал глубоко скрытый внутренний огонь Ло: тот разгорался настоящим пожаром, грозя оставить за собой лишь пепелище. От всего этого кружилась голова, но сгореть до тла единственным, он не собирался — для этого у него была плохая компания. И эксклюзивное позволение утянуть короля Дресс Роуз хоть в самое пекло.

— Да, пожалуй, я горяч, — усмехнулся Дофламинго и дунул на лицо подчинённого прохладным воздухом, отчего зашевелились волосы на голове Ло и несколько перьев на шубе. Парень поддался вверх, ловя прохладу, и наткнулся на губы любовника, получая только больше тепла и отдавая взамен жар возбуждения.

— Как дьявол, — согласился он и усмехнулся, отмечая насколько довольным стало лицо мужчины. И уже потом его движения на члене Ло стали куда старательнее и нежнее, отчего можно было пропустить пару стонов и получить ещё более активные ласки.

Пару раз парень пытался скинуть шубу хотя бы с плеч, но Дофламинго пресекал каждую попытку и не сильно хлестал по бёдрам за это. Этот жест больше не наказывал, а помогал приблизиться к желанной разрядке, однако Ло все равно не стал злоупотреблять таким приёмом, опасаясь довести вспыльчивого любовника до гнева. К тому же он и без того достаточно быстро кончил, пачкая по большей части живот Доффи, чему был очень доволен, и даже не пытался скрыть этого.

— Так бы и отымел тебя в зад, сопляк, — от тяжёлого, спертого дыхания строгий голос Дофламинго стал ещё более грозным и пробирал размякшего парня до сладкой дрожи в поджилках, — но ты мне сегодня нужен на ногах, — с долей сожаления сказал мужчина и вытер свою перепачканную семенем ладонь о грудь парня, проведя по контору татуировки, а замем преднамеренно съезжая с него и задевая горошину соска, наслаждаясь повторной дрожью. — Так что поработай ртом хорошенько, — приказал он.

После оргазма Ло становился по-особенному сговорчивым, даже мягким и податливым (если не говорить ему об этом), не слишком соображающим, поэтому без разговоров сполз с удобных коленей на пол, устраиваясь между тут же разведенных ног. Он ловко стянул бриджи и сразу же вобрал крупную головку в рот, посасывая и облизывая вполне старательно и весьма прилежно. Дофламинго с удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как его большая плоть медленно, но уверенно исчезала между растянутых губ и вскоре положил ладонь на растрёпанные черные волосы, подгоняя движения парня до любимого им ритма. И тот — _блядски прилежный мальчик_ — быстро подстроился под высокие стандарты любовника, заглатывая член почти полностью и сдавливая в нужных местах так, что Дофламинго сам как мальчишка едва не спустил от пары таких идеальных фрикций.

Вскоре перед глазами все слилось в яркие мелькающие пятна, и Ло — черно-розовое, немного поблескивающее — был самым ярким и красивым из них. В последний момент мужчина успел вытащить член из тесного плена рта и кончить на раскрасневшиеся губы, подбородок и острые ключицы (удивительным образом не попал на свою же шубу) и рассмеялся хрипло и радостно:

— Замечательно сосёшь, — Доффи чувствовал себя очень удовлетворённым, даже сытым, и теперь ему хотелось немного поиграться со своим Коразоном в колкостях.

Ло немного заторможено вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони и смерил мужчину всё ещё темным от расплывшихся зрачков взглядом. На самом деле ему нравилось соревноваться с ним в остроте языка, а сейчас Дофламинго предоставил просто отличную тему для подколов: парень мгновенно придумал дюжину ответов, но нужно было выбрать только один из них.

— Учился у лучших, — Трафальгар подмигнул и приподнялся на ватных ногах, чтобы стать примерно одного роста с королём.

Дофламинго пристально посмотрел на наглого мальца, а затем громко, весело рассмеялся, будто от очень хорошей шутки, и следом поцеловал немного опешившего, но в целом довольного Ло. Он часто лез целоваться даже после минета, не считая своё семя чем-то грязным или противным, что раньше немного смущало юношу, но не сейчас — сейчас он активно ответил, не желая уступать в маленькой битве. Этот поцелуй вышел влажным, но поспешным: мужчина быстро отстранился, опасаясь новой вспышки возбуждения, ведь тогда он точно потратит весь сегодняшний день на сексуальные утехи. И, чем дольше Доффи смотрел на соблазнительного парня в его шубе, тем более заманчивой становилась эта перспектива.

— Мне нравится твой дерзкий тон, — подметил он и слез со стола — мебель так и ни разу не скрипнула под тяжестью двух здоровых мужчин, что говорило о её исключительном качестве. — А ещё я оценил твой интерес к моей шубе, — проходя мимо парня, Дофламинго невзначай погладил снова топорщийся в разные стороны ворот. — Может, подарить тебе её?

— Спасибо, не мой стиль, — вяло отмахнулся Ло, плетясь следом за мужчиной обратно в ванную комнату, но шубу так и не скинул, потому что слишком привык к её тяжести и удушающему теплу.

— Как знаешь, — добродушно ответил Донкихот и тут же подхватил Трафальгара на руки, дабы донести до ванной. Он был слишком доволен и рад, чтобы спорить по таким мелочам. К тому же, мужчина уже решил, что в его спальне любовнику будет разрешено находиться либо обнаженным, либо розовой пернатой шубе опять же на голое тело.

Ло не стал сопротивляться воле Дофламинго: знал, что бесполезно. Просто обмяк в сильных ладонях, довольный и спокойный.


End file.
